


Sister Winchester

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [17]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff, Injured Derek Hale, Light Angst, Mates, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n heads to Beacon Hills, meeting someone she never would’ve thought existed for her.





	Sister Winchester

Y/n settled into the little motel room, glad the tiny town actually had one.

It wasn’t that nice. 

She’d been in much prettier, larger ones.

But at least this one was clean. 

It looked as though the town probably didn’t have many visitors, the room looking as though no one had touched it in a while, yet, completely free of dust.

She settled on the bed, tired from her day of running through the woods, chasing down a damn werewolf.

Y/n wished her brothers were here right now, but they were on a mission to find a way to stop Abaddon, sending y/n away.

They loved her too much to risk the Knight of Hell hurting her in any way. 

So they mostly kept her in the bunker, letting her go on a few hunts. 

Nothing too major, but things they knew she could handle on her own.

So she went to Beacon Hills, hearing of large animal attacks, knowing it was most likely something supernatural.

She had no clue what it was until she came face to face with a werewolf.

Except, this was different to what she was used to.

Hairy face and scrunched forehead.

He seemed like the traditional fairy-tale werewolf, which she just hoped she was going to be able to kill using a silver bullet.

The wolf managed to run off, y/n chasing after it but losing it.

As she made her way back, she stumbled upon a dog.

Completely injured, it had a scratch through its abdomen, one leg either broken or sprained.

She had no idea, seeing as though she wasn’t a vet, but she could tell it needed taking care of.

She scooped it up, hauling it into her car and driving back to the motel, sneaking it into her room and laying it on the bed.

So there she was, cleaning and bandaging the dog up, making sure its cuts weren’t going to get infected.

She stared into its eyes. They were a stunning green. Or blue. More like a mixture of green with a load of other colours.

“So, you have a name, boy?”

The dog just tilted its head at her.

She smiled at his beauty, his pure black fur, the large eyes and the sharp face.

He was the most beautiful dog she’d ever seen.

She ran her hand through his soft hair, the dog nuzzling it’s head into her hand. 

He licked, leaving behind his sloppy saliva, y/n chuckling at the roughness of his tongue.

“Ok, boy. I need to go out and get you some food. You stay here, but be quiet. Can you do that for me?”

The dog panted, licking her face this time, y/n laughing and taking this as his way of saying yes.

She wiped her face, grabbing her jacket and walking out of the room, needing to buy herself some food.

As soon as she walked out of the door, the dog jumped off the bed, his legs stretching and morphing, the fur disappearing back into his skin, the ears reducing and snout reverting back to normal, his tail disappearing as he switched back to his human form, Derek Hale.

He was nude, of course, but no one was around, so he didn’t care much.

Derek walked around the motel room, gripping his abdomen, the pain getting to him.

He was glad he had fully transformed, able to completely control his werewolf powers, including his ability to heal.

He knew he should just heal himself and leave.

But there was something about y/n. 

Something different. 

So he stayed.

He sat on the bed, just watching some TV as he listened for the slam of a car, signalling y/n was back from her shopping.

He quickly turned back, laying on the bed as he waited for her to enter, jumping down and circling her legs, trying to get her attention.

“Stop it, boy. I need to put these away”, she chuckled, making her way to the tiny counter and putting the food away in the cabinets, leaving the tins of dog food and the bowl she bought on the table.

He watched as she opened the tin, pouring the jelly, sloppy shit into the bowl.

Derek grimaced, not sure if he should turn back human so he could get out of eating the slop. 

But he felt a pull to y/n. 

One he knew he couldn’t just walk away from. 

Not just yet.

So he sat there, waiting for her to place the bowl down in front of him, watching as he stepped forward.

He sniffed it, the smell toxic and gross, but he couldn’t just do nothing. 

He licked it, the taste being strangely nice.

He finished off his bowl fast, starving from healing and the hour he had to wait for y/n.

She gave him some water and took him out for a walk before falling asleep, Derek curled against her chest, loving the warmth she provided him.

She woke in the middle of the night, her phone vibrating.

“Hello?” she grumbled, her voice hoarse and tired.

“Y/n. Just wanted to check in, baby girl. You ok?”

Y/n smiled, always feeling a sense of safety when her oldest brother called her by her pet name. 

He’d done it ever since she was a baby and it always reminded her she had Dean in her corner, no matter what.

“Yea, Dean. I’m good. The werewolf got away, but I’m gonna track it tomorrow and get it over with.”

She knew it would have been wise to tell him about the fact that this one was a whole lot more different to the ones they hunted. 

But she knew he’d come all the way to California and there was no way she was going to take him away from finding out how to beat Abaddon.

“Ok. Well, if you need help, just call. I’m right here for you. Ok?”

“Yea, Dean. Of course. I need to sleep though. So, I’ll talk later. Yea?”

“Sure, baby girl. I love you.”

“Love you too, Deanie”.

The entire time she was on the phone, Derek was listening in, realizing she was obviously a hunter.

He never put it together before. 

But he’d heard the name Y/n Winchester. 

He didn’t realize that was who this woman was, until he heard the name Dean, putting the pieces together.

He knew he should definitely leave, seeing as she wasn’t just any hunter, she was one of the renowned Winchesters. 

But he couldn’t just go.

His animal instincts wouldn’t let him. 

No matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn’t.

So he accompanied her everywhere she went for the next week or so, tracking the werewolf, who hid his scent and covered his tracks well, even Derek finding it difficult to find him.

In that time, Derek fell harder for y/n than he had ever before, not even Paige coming close.

It was the way she combed her hands through her hair when she got frustrated.

The way she bit her pen when she was concentrating on her research. 

It was how she instinctively stroked his fur whenever she had her hands free of anything, usually snuggling with the large dog.

She finally managed to track it, finding a small little cabin out in the woods, knowing this was most likely going to be where the werewolf was staying, or possibly a hermit who was about to murder her.

But she had her gun and angel blade, so she could defend herself.

Derek whined and barked, not caring if the motel owner found out he was staying there, when y/n attempted to leave on the hunt without him. 

He knew this werewolf. 

He’d ran into him a while back, when he left Beacon Hills after the fire. 

He knew how dangerous Matt was and he wasn’t about to let her leave on her own.

So he waited until she drove away, shifting back long enough to open the door then turning back into a wolf, using his speed to run there, hoping he’d make it there before she did.

When he finally got to the cabin, he could hear the struggle from inside.

He sprinted in, seeing y/n on the floor, Matt attempting to claw at her throat as she held him off.

Derek flew into action, jumping onto the werewolf and clamping down on his arm, tearing a good piece of flesh off.

The next few minutes were a blur, Derek fighting with Matt as y/n scrambled to get her gun, aiming and shooting the werewolf right in the heart, just as he slashed Derek, cutting him deeper than before, the wolf falling to the floor along with the now dead werewolf.

Y/n rushed to his side, holding him as she cried.

Fluffy, as she named him, was her first pet.

John never let her have one before and with the constant moving, she never really had a chance. 

Not until Fluffy. 

Sure, it had only been a week.

But she felt so much love for this dog, that she didn’t know what she’d do if he died.

“Come on, Fluffy. Don’t leave me, boy”, she sobbed as she heard his strangled whines.

Her eyes widened, y/n scooting back as she grabbed her gun again, watching as he turned back into a human.

If it wasn’t for her shock, she’d have been admiring his muscular body, the perfectly chiselled face and beard, the stunningly big cock. 

But right now, she was just scolding herself for not realizing this was a werewolf.

Nevertheless, she fixed the man up as he lay unconscious, finding a few supplies and cleaning up his wounds before they healed themselves.

She lay a blanket over him, sitting across from him as she waited for his eventual return to consciousness.

They spoke, Derek begging her to listen as he told her of himself, telling her he was a good werewolf, that he protected the town and wasn’t hurting anyone. 

She could sense he was telling the truth. 

There was just something there. 

She couldn’t explain it, but it was real.

So she stayed with him for a while, not able to leave him fully.

It wasn’t long until they began dating, y/n finding out she was apparently his mate.

She never would’ve thought of herself, Y/n Winchester, dating one of the monsters she was used to hunting. 

But Derek was special. 

She was his. 

And he was hers.

It was all ok, until one day she opened the door to the loft, seeing the three men she hoped would never find out about this.

“Deanie? Sammy? Cas? Wh-what the hell are you doing here?”

“What the hell are we doing here? Well, when you told us you were on a hunt in Missouri, we thought we’d surprise you, cos we missed you. But Sammy tracked your cell, found out you’ve been here the whole time. So tell me, baby girl, what the hell are you still doing here?”

As she was about to answer, Derek walked back into the loft, seeing the three strangers and immediately dropping the groceries, baring his fangs and his eyes glowing, on alert and making sure his mate wasn’t going to be harmed.

The hunters and the angel got out their daggers and blades and guns, y/n running in between them all.

“Wait! Stop! Don’t hurt him!”

“You know him?”

“Yea. He’s uh-he’s kind of my boyfriend”, she whispered, hoping they wouldn’t lose it.

“Boyfriend?” Sam asked, appalled she’d be dating a werewolf.

“Well, more like mate”, Derek chided.

“Mate!” all three of her brothers exclaimed.

She had a whole lot of explaining to do.


End file.
